Sweet Insanity
by OQx DK xQO
Summary: [Dir en Grey] bah histoire de psychopathes, c'est un peu gore. En gros, pour le premier chapitre : un jeune homme va se retrouver poursuivi par un étrange individu, qui va le rattraper et va lui faire.. des trucs bizarres


_**Titre** : Sweet Insanity  
**Auteur** : OQx DK xQO  
**Base** : mmh si j'le dis, c'est pas drôle... Faut deviner hin hin hin...  
**Genre** : psychopathes et autres joies de la vie...  
**Disclaimer** : 'po à moi çç ... en même temps m'en fous ... y a mieux... OO"" (évite les divers objets non identifiés qui affluent à vitesse grand V vers sa tête) bah quoi ? (part se cacher)_

_**Warning** : hem... Âmes sensibles s'abstenir... ça pourrait choquer XD  
**Pairing** ? X ? ... ça n'apparaît qu'à la fin... Mais si je dis de qui il s'agit, vous saurez de qui la fic parle avant d'avoir pu deviner, neeeeeeeee ? (brillante déduction) hin...  
**Déclaration de l'auteur** : (chantonne) lalalaaaaaa... J'ai rien fait... oWo_

**Sweet Insanity**

by OQx DK xQO

**chapitre I : "Merry" Christmas**

Il court (1). Depuis de longues minutes qui lui paraissent des heures, il n'a de cesse de courir. On le suit. Il ignore qui c'est, il, ne veut d'aileurs pas le savoir, car il est sûr que s'il attend de voir le visage de son agresseur, alors ce sera certainement la dernière chose qu'il vera. Alors il continue à courir, il se fatigue, il a froid, il ne voit pas où il va. Il fait nuit et il est maintenant en forêt. Aucun éclairage. Aucune issue. Aucun lieu où se poser, se cacher... Seule sa peur est assez forte pour lui permettre d'avancer encore. Il pleure. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu, mais sa vue est à présent brouillée. Son regard se perd dans le vague, tout tourne autour de lui. Il sent qu'il ne poura plus tenir longtemps, même l'adrénaline ne peut conférer à un humain des capacités supérieures à celles que son corps peut générer. Il va céder... Incéssement sous peu, il cédera. Il trébuche, tombe... C'est un signe qui ne trompe pas : il arrive à la fin, l'épuisement total. Il se relève et reprend sa course effrenée... Ou tout du moins il essaye. Mais ses jambes reffusent de le porter plus loin. Il lève les yeux au ciel. La neige... Il ne manquait que ça... Aucune étoile ne perce le brouillard qui s'étend doucement sur la forêt. Les arbres semblent exécuter une danse macabre autour de lui. Il a la sensation qu'ils sont vivants. Du vent qui passe entre leur branche émane un sifflement sinistre, tel un chant de mort... Une dernière berçeuse avant le sommeil éternel... Son vertige s'amplifie. Quelqu'un approche à pas lents, mesurés. Il tombe.

OQx ... xQO

_Deux heures auparavant :_

Le jeune homme était quasiment prêt pour sortir. L'illusion était parfaite : il avait l'apparence d'une jolie jeune femme séduisante, quoiqu'un peu grande (2), vêtu d'une mini-jupe et d'un corset noirs parfaitement ajustés, aux liserés rouge grenade. ses cuissardes noires également lui donnaient une apparence plutôt sexy (3) et habillé, donnant un léger contraste avec le châle qu'il avait négligeament jeté sur ses épaules. D'accord il faisait froid, mais son point de rendez-vous n'était de toute manière pas bien loin... Parfait. Tout cela lui semblait tout simplement parfait. La soirée promettait d'être amusante, passée à être abordé par des jeunes gens qui s'imaginaient draguer une ravissante jeune femme... La touche finale à présent; et c'est là que résidait tout son charme en tant que jeune damoiselle : le maquillage, outil indispensable bien entendu. Il se saisit alors de son fond de teint, en appliquant un rien sur son visage, pour ensuite cercler au Khôl ses magnifiques yeux sombres, appuyant ainsi son regard. Finalement, il choisit dans sa trousse de maquillage un rouge à lèvre, couleur sang. C'était assorti à ses vêtements; de plus, ses lèvres boudeuses n'en étaient rendues que plus désirables (4). Après s'être ainsi peint les lèvres, ajoutant à son côté "femme fatale", il releva ses chevaux en un chignon dont le tout retombait élégemment sur ses épaules; puis fixa sa mèche sur la côté. Il était fin prêt. Il s'accorda un instant à s'observer dans son miroir, testant des moues qu'il pourait adopter, révisant celles qu'il avait dajà acquises, et qu'il avait utilisé maintes fois. Puis, finalment, au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes à s'admirer et s'entraîner, il adressa à son reflet un sourire satisfait, puis quitta enfin sa bien-aimée salle de bains, pour quitter son appartement, vérouiller la porte puis se mettre en marche. _Un de ces quatre va vraiment falloir que j'achète une voiture..._

À mesure que la nuit tombait, il approchait de la boîte de nuit où il avait été invité par son ami d'enfance, un certain grand ecervellé aux cheveux rouges. Cependant, après environ une demi heure de marche, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il stoppa net. Il avait l'intime conviction d'être observé. Il regarda alors aux alentours... Personne. Il resta ainsi aux aguets durant de longues minutes, souffle coupé, minutes qui lui parurent interminables... Mais il dut finalment bien se rendre à l'évidence : cette présence n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait-il une raison de lui en vouloir ? Non. Il était on ne peut plus seul. _Justement... Je suis seul... Y a plus de riques, surtout sappé comme ça..._ Il grimaça, puis reporta son attention sur la chaussée déserte, patientant encore un peu. Puis, ne voyant toujours rien ni personne, il reprit son chemin, marchant avec une assurance et une grâce naturelle -quoiqu'il ne fut pour l'heure plus très assuré- qui généralement suscitaient l'envie chez de nombreuses femmes. _Tu deviens parano mon pauvre... _Mais au bout d'un temps, d'autres bruits de pas retentirent. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Il était bel et bien suivi. L'inconnu -inconnue ?- s'était certainement dissimulé dans l'ombre tout à l'heure; mais à présent, il était sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pa d'une hallucination. Il se retourna alors subitement, s'apprêtant à faire comprendre sa façon de penser, et de manière bien sentie, à cette personne qui de toute évidence cherchait à l'effrayer. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher d'être queque peu impressioné. Au milieu du chemin se dessinait une fine silhouette, dont il ne distinguait que le bas du visage à la faibe lueur des lampadaires qui éclairaient la ville; le haut étant dissimulé par la capuche de sa longue cape noire. _On se croirait dans un jeu vidéo... Encore un espèce de débile qui essaye d'imm... _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase -bien que prononcée mentalement-, ses pensées étaient anéanties, ses yeux fixés sur la main de la personne qui lui faisait face. L'homme -ou peut-être bien la femme- aux longs cheveux, dont les reflets luisaient à la lueur des lampes, avait extirpé d'il ne savait trop où une arme... Un couteau certainement... Bon. C'était beacoup plus petit... Plus fin... Plus tranchant. À bien y regarder, cela ressemblait davantage à un scalpel. Le voyant s'approcher, le grand brunsentit son sang se glacer. Cependant, malgré cela, dans un élan de lucidité -avant de se trouver totalement paralysé par la peur-, il tourna les talons et se mit à courir. L'autre accéléra quelque peu sa marche décontractée, puis, lui emboîtant le pas, adopta une allure plus soutenue. Ses lèvres, teintées de la couleur même du sang aurait-on dit, s'étirèrent alors en un mince sourire, aussi froid que cruel. Il était habitué à ce jeu... Evidemment étant donné son statut de Maître : _il_ décidait de tout, _il_ avait toutes les cartes en mains, et les distribuait ainsi à sa guise. L'issue finale, seul lui pouvait la connaître. Mais, quels que soient ses choix, un chose était sûre : lorsqu'il choisissait sa proie -son nouveau jouet-, elle était vouée à une mort certaine... Jamais elle ne parvenait à lui échapper.

OQx ... xQO

Depuis combien de temps gisait-il ici, par terre ? S'était-il évanoui ?... Tout lui revint alors. La sortie, la silhouette, le scalpel... La poursuite... Puis, plus flou... Son épuisement... La chute... Il luttait pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper à nouveau. C'est au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux... Pour voir penchée sur lui cette personne. Un cri lui échappa. Cri de crainte; cri de stupeur; cri de désespoir. Ainsi il l'avait rattrapé. L'autre rabattit enfin sa capuche, dévoilant un visage froid mais non moins beau, des yeux cernés de noir et des lèvres teintée de rouge qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de son teint. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas l'air d'un dérangé mental, il ne semblait pas le moins déséquilibré du monde, mais au contraire paraissait tout à fait conscient du moindre de ses actes. Il semblait même savoir parfaitement ce qu'il faisait... Comme s'il avait répété cette scène maintes et maintes fois, dans les moindres détails. Son regard n'exprimait aucune pitié, aucun sentiment distinct, si ce n'est une cruauté, un sadisme presque palpable... Et le plaisir indéniable qu'il semblait prendre à ce petit jeu. Un sanglot échappa au pauvre jeune homme déguisé; il ne put supporter plus avant ce sourire cynique que semblait arborer son agresseur en permanence. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se persuader qu'il était encore aux doux bras de Morphée. _Un rêve... C'est juste un rêve... Iié. Un horrible cauchemar... Mais je vais me réveiller bientôt, d... _La voix qui retentit alors n'avait rien en commun aux voix lointaines que l'on est susceptible d'entendre lors d'un rêve -aussi véridique puisse-t-il paraître-, mais elle semblait au contraire une voix bien réelle, provenant de la bouche d'une personne bien réelle, dans un contexte -malheureusement- tout aussi réel...

- "Tu n'auras pas mal... Je vais te faire une anésthésie locale pour ne pas que tu t'évanouisses sous la douleur. Ne bouges pas... Tu vas voir, on va jouer tous les deux..."

À ces mots, sa "proie", prise de panique, se débatit... Mais, pour l'heure, l'homme -car à en juger ar le son de sa voix, ç'en était bien un- le dominait de par sa force et sa forme, physique comme morale. Car lui ne se sentait plus capable que de réagir faiblement, se laissant aller au désespoir qui peu à peu le gagnait, l'anéantissait, et à sa fatigue. Il ne servait à rien de lutter, il l'avait compris; mais il contnuait tout de même à se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait... comme pour la simple forme. Après avoir lié les poignets de sa victime à un arbre, l'y adossant de fait, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse "rien rater du spectacle", le mystérieux homme sortit une seringue, y appliqua une légère poussée pour en éjecter l'air qu'elle contenait, puis il administra le liquide au second, plantant l'aiguille dans son abdomen. Il prit ensuite soin de le bailloner, car "le bruit risquait de le déconcentrer, et il n'aimait guère les travaux mal exécutés"... Le temps qu'il finisse celà, l'endorphine commençait déjà à agir. Le jeune homme avait de moins en moins la sensation de son ventre, comme s'il ne lui appartenait plus. Cette impression était désagréable, presque intolérable. Il ne bougea cependant pas d'un millimètre, jusqu'à ce que l'autre, arborant un sourire rayonnant, ses yeux trahissant cette fois-ci l'excitation que suscitaient en lui ses petites "pratiques", un plaisir presque extatique... Une once de folie. Il se saisit alors à nouveau de son cher scalpel, ce qui fit réagir l'autre, qui avait recommencé à se démener comme un beau diable, ayant soudain retrouvé tout son aplomb, et même davantage. Il se mit à hurler comme un damné à travers son baillon, puis tenta de frapper celui sui serait sous peu son boureau à cous de pieds. Rien n'y fit. L'autre l'avait pris de vitesse et s'était assis sur ses jambes, formant comme un étau. Puis, cette fois, il défit le corset de sa ravissante victime, qui à présent s'était "calmé", respirant avec difficulté. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au même rythme irrégulier que son souffle. Le regard empli de terreur, il était pris de tremblements incontrolables, un mince filet de sueur commançant à perler le long de son front, pour finalement se perdre dans sa nuque...

- "Détends-toi donc tenshi no, sinon tu ne pouras pas apprécier mon oeuvre à sa juste valeur."

Sur ces belles paroles, il ouvrit l'abdomen de sa victime, qui ne pouvait que laisser faire, posant un regard fou et perdu autour de lui, cherchant des yeux une aide qui certainement n'arriverait jamais. Le tortionnaire avait légèrement inséré la lame au haut de son abdomen, pour ensuite ouvrir vers le bas, avec un geste léger et assuré, succint, fredonnant doucement, comme pour lui-même. Bien qu'il ne sentît pas la douleur, grâce à -au à cause de- l'injection fraîchement administrée, ce fut tout comme... probablement en raison de son cerveau, qui, selon toute logique, lui dictait qu'il _devait _avoir mal. S'il ne devenait pas fou de douleur, il le deviendrait justement pour cette absence de douleur, malgré le supplice que l'on lui infligeait. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée... Il n'empêche que le cinglé qui se trouvait face à lui plongea l'une de ses mains -gantées de latex noir- dans la plaie béante et saisit du bout des doigts, avec une délicatesse infinie, presque exagérée, l'intestin grêle du supplicié dont les pupilles s'étricirent de manière que seule une terreur sans nom pouvait le causer. Il poussait de petits gémissements plaintifs... La voix du roux retentit à nouveau, cassante, agacée, tombant telle une sentence : sans toutefois perdre sa concentration, il déclara :

- "tss tsss... Reste sage... Ou je me verai dans l'obligation de te punir... Je peux être méchant aussi tu sais..."

Les yeux de l'autre homme s'agrandirent encore davantage... si toutefois c'était possible. Ainsi, il était _gentil_ ! C'était _ça_ qu'il appelait _être gentil_ ?! ...Mais il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à mettre à sa menace à exécution. Il tenta donc tant bien que mal de contenir ses couinement d'appréhension, aux prises au plus grand désarroi. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait la désagréable impression que l'on le vidait de ses organes vitaux... Puis il ressentit une douleur aiguë, fulgurante, comme si l'on le tiraillait de l'intérieur. Il rouvrit alors les yeux... sur ses propres intestins. Le roux, affichant un sourire satisfait, lui tendait ses boyaux, à hauteur du visage; il ne les avait en aucun cas sectionnés, il s'était contenté de les sortir, ou comme qui dirait, leur "faire prendre l'air".

- "Tu as vu ? J'ai fini..."

L'éventré pleurait à chaudes larmes, puis il fut soudain pris de vertiges et de nausées. Sur un ton joyeux, l'autre le "consola" :

- "Ne pleure pas tenshi... Tu es bien plus beau ainsi !"

En proie à un nouveau haut le coeur,il vomit. Cependant, le baillon qui lui obstruait la bouche empêchait que le contenu de son estomac ne se déversât sur le sol... ou plutôt sur lui-même. Il en vint rapidement à manquer d'air. Pendant qu'il s'étouffait ainsi, l'autre chantonnait gaiement, suspendant l'intestin aux branches du connifère auquel sa victime était adossée.

Il s'accroupit alors face au jeune homme mourant à demi-conscient, et, après avoir achevé sa chansonnette, il décléra, un sourire ravi illuminant ses traits :

- "Joyeux Noël tenshi no..."

Noël... Le jour où les anges quittent leurs demeures célestes pour regagner la Terre... Un ange déchu...

OQx ... xQO

Sentant une douce caresse effleurer ses lèvres, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs s'éveilla, à la pâle lueur du Soleil levant, en ce matin du vingt-cinq décembre, jour joyeux, et pourtant si triste... Le regard vague, fatigué après la nuit mouvementée qu'il avait passée, il posa des yeux éperdus sur son koi qui était assis au bord du lit et l'avait réveillé en douceur, cherchant en cette source d'énergie la force pour se remettre de cet horrible cauchemar, cherchant du réconfort, tout simplement. Il sourit faiblement; le roux qui lui faisait face semblait la douceur incarnée. Il déclara alors, un sourire ravi illuminant ses traits :

- "Joyeux Noël tenshi no..."

Il partit alors d'un rire fou, incontrolable... Un rire qui glaça le sang de son amant dans ses veines.

_Le pauvre..._

_MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA I'm definately EVIL !! hem... Bon, en fait elle date de décembre, mais je la poste que maintenant... Enfin bon faut pas se demander avec moi tout est normal... Au début c'était un one-shot mais finalement suite à venir hehe._

_ah oui aujourd'hui anniversaire de Kyô hehe OWO c'est qu'il vieillirait... OXO"" Vive lui en tout cas !!!!! OoO !!!_

_DK, --"" (16.02.06 - 20H55)_

(1) ...il court le furet...

(2) bah oui les japonais sont déjà petits en général, mais leurs femmes... XD

(3) "tu as une apparence chaude comme un écologiste..." ... OXO""""... OXo""... vive Gackt . ------ nan nan j'me moque paaaaaas... oWo

(4) tant qu'il ferme la bouche... OXO""


End file.
